somealthistoryinmysoupfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of LEGO
After the Flash Timeline Edit 2000s Edit * 200X: (Separate Timeline) Fort Shad is constructed. * 200X: Fishing hut in North Carolina is built. 2010s Edit * 2019: Asian Continental Military Force (ACMF) Formed. * 201/26: Turkey leaves NATO and joins ACMF. 2020s Edit * 2020: DECorp is founded. * 2020: The region of land at the end of the Middle Loch in Pearl Harbor between the Farrington Highway and the Queen Liliuokalani Fairway becomes a medium-sized military-industrial city. * 2024: The Sandstorm edition of Sunburn radio (Sunburned) starts. * 2026: World War Three (WWIII)(ACMF-NATO War) begins. * 2029: Osaka Park is built. * 202X: The Gators establish themselves as anti-war radicals and anarchists. 2030s Edit * 2030: NCE invades Japan. * 2031: Railguns are built by Rockport Coast Guard Base. * 2031: 2nd Korean War starts and ends with the fall of North Korea. * 2031: A technology designed in 2031 as a precaution following the usage of a Nuclear Warhead in the end of the Second Korean War, the Deradiator serum became a significant tool for survivors of The Flash. Flushing the user's system of radiation, Deradiators would be routinely used to prevent radiation sickness, though their usage in creating Outcasts was soon learned. * 2032: End of the war; the Flash. ** ACMF invades Southeastern United States through Venezuela. ** US President places Railguns in Puerto Rico. ** The last President of the First USA is missing, presumed to be killed in Rockport, Florida while under protection by Rockport Police Department. ** Most of political senators, ambassadors, officers, vice presidents, royal families of United Kingdom, and chancellors were killed by a nuclear fire. ** United States attempts an invasion on mainland China, however it is prevented due to EMPs knocking the UR-22s out of the sky. ** Pearl City is hit by two nukes. ** All state capitals, major population centers, industrial/economic centers, and large military bases are nuked. The air becomes unclean to breath and a nuclear winter ensues. ** Brazil and South America targeted by US due to "Nuke Your Neighbors" Policy. ** Japan targeted by China due to US Marine Corps stationed for impending invasion of China. ** United Kingdom and other NATO countries were hit by ACMF's nuclear missiles. ** As of world populations of 2032, about 3 Billion people died in the fight. ** Inmates inside Halfmoon Correctional Facility escape. * 2032: Doors to Osaka Medical Bunker close. * 2033: USCPF and the GCSA are formed due to the American Preservation Act. * 203X: CDF formed. * 203X: Breach in containment at Cerberus Research Complex, releasing the mutants. A highly infectious synthetic strain of the RAD-X virus is spread by the mutants. * 203X: Camp Nagasaki is constructed. * 2034: Fort Victory is constructed. * 2034: Rockport Police Station falls to the raiders. 2040s Edit * 2040 (Separate Timeline): After The Flash: Deep Winter takes place. * 204X: Rogue ex-Seals formed the Southwest Liberation Front (SLF). * 204X: Nuclear winter is less severe in some places. * 2042: CDF make a deal with the refugees in Bridge Town to expand the town and gain ownership. * 2044: Camp Heywood (USCPF-owned) is established. * 2045 (Alternate Timeline): After The Flash 4 takes place. * 2046: The ACMF assault a CDF Solar Plant built out of a ruined spa. * 2046: Sunburned Radio restarts. ** It still plays the old pop songs from the middle of the 20th century. * 2047: After the Flash takes place. * 2049: Rising Sun Warriors and New Japan Liberation Force wage war. 2050s Edit * 2052: MEB formed. * 2054: After the Flash: Osaka takes place. * 2054: In theory: The nuclear winter should've ended by this time. * 2054: Osaka Medical Bunker doors reopen. ** It is possible that the scientists inside sent out the schematics for a RAD-X serum capable of reversing the effects of the disease for anyone under Stage 5. ** In 2037, the doors opened briefly, but nobody knows what came out. * 2055: CDF buys land in Rockport, Florida from the USCPF to build a scrap town in the Florida area to gain a much needed foothold in the region. * September, 2055: The Southwest Liberation Front shells Fort Ever Grande and annexes the CDF out of the nearby town of Craterview. * 2055: After The Flash: Mirage takes place in Lake Mead, Arizona. * 2056: Docktown built by CDF. * 205X: USCPF GPS satellite loses signal with the ground. 2060s Edit * 2061: UEBC formed. * 2067: After the Flash: Sandstorm takes place. * 2068: RCO formed. 2070s Edit * 207X: International trade reintroduced. * 207X: RAD-X vaccine introduced, rendering the virus a non-threat. Outright stopping infection, combined with lower radiation levels in the later part of the 21st Century, the vaccine soon led to the end of most mutants, though it is not yet universal. * 207X: Construction of New Atlanta begins, several miles south of Atlanta. 2080s Edit * 208X: CDF and USCPF make groundbreaking deals. * 208X: People begin abandoning scrap towns for more stable living conditions. * 208X: Towns of brick and concrete begin reappearing. * 208X: International trade picks up. * 2081: (Deep Six timeline) Southside is established . * 2085: Masterson Facility finished. * 2089: Sandsharks capture Masterson Facility. * 208/9X: USCPF prepares to fight what it calls terrorists in Pearl Harbor. * 208/9X: CDF gains control of Masterson Facility, averting the USCPF anti-terrorism campaign. 2090s Edit * 2090: Music genres such as swing, jazz, and postmodern jukebox make a comeback in the hearts and souls of Americans. * 2095: The People's Republic of Tidewater is formed. * 2096: The Atlanta Crisis occurs. ** Several high-ranking CDF and USCPF officials are assassinated. ** There is a large military conflict in downtown New Atlanta. ** People's Republic of Tidewater forms. ** All Anti-PRT/MEB CDF survivors forms the Reds and goes on low profile. ** Pro-US CDF survivors fled North either joined the Army or the Reds * 209/10X: The PRT, with the help of Brazil, begins taking land from the US. * 2098: The Battle of Kansas City occurs, turning the war in the US's favor. ** The US gains back large portions of land it lost in '96 and '97. ** Morale and support for the war heavily increases for the north. * 2099: The People's Republic of Tidewater begins making steps to establish public safety services nationwide. 2100s Edit * 210X: MEB embargos UEBC / RCO from PRT. * 2100: TIFEPOL formed. * 2101: Ruritan Fire Department is established ** The fire department in Deep Six. * 2101: RCO begins to make contact with US forces. * 2103: Rockport, the last US stronghold, falls into the PRT heartland. The RCO in this time as well have landed in Hawaii as an expeditionary force. * 2103: After the Flash: Rain takes place. ** US Marines ambushed by SandSharks in Pearl City. ** SS C Rank captured, US Marine 1st Lt. Killed. Replaced by s_com. * 2105: A new Ruritan Fire Station is built to replace the old one. ** The old one was bombed during a USCPF artillery attack. * 2107: A coup d'etat occurs in the Northern Federal Prison, in which most guards are slain with improvised weaponry. All of the prisoners involved were slain. This led to the loss of 1594 prisoners and 673 guards. ** All prisoners left are shipped to the Southern Federal Prison, leading to an overflow. * 2108: Reconstruction of Northern Federal Prison begins. ** It is expected to be finished by 2117. As of 2115, only 4 cell blocks have been completed, with all 4 being used to cope with returning prisoners. 2110s Edit * 2115: Southern Federal Prison is put on lockdown for demolition in 2120, if the Northern prison hasn't been reconstructed by then. * 2115: After the Flash: Deep Six takes place. * 211X: Corsairs fleet wiped out by RCO. ** Mutiny aided by Pearce J. Nalley caused a down fall of Reubrn's Corsairs. ** Rumors said that Blisk himself was killed by Pearce J. Nalley. ** Remaining members of the Corsairs went their separate ways. * June 21st, 2115: An artillery exchange between Fort Wilmington and Fort Shad happens.. ** Fort Shad's HR rooms, comms center, and cafeteria are blown up. ** Fort Wilmington's barracks, vehicle repair center, comms center, and cafeteria are blown up. ** Several USCPF and CDF tanks, APCs, and artillery pieces are blown up. ** Southside's Post Office and Bar are blown up. ** A part of the Tidewater side of the Halfmoon Bridge is blown up. * June 22nd, 2115: PRT and MEB declares war on USA. * June/July XX, 2115: MEB/PRTM soldiers executed any people who are Anti-MEB. * June 23rd, 2115: Fort Wilmington requests reinforcements. The MEB plants 5 checkpoints around Southside. * June 2X, 2115: An American combat plane performs a bombing run on Fort Wilmington. ** The MEB strike retaliate by shooting artillery howitzers into the North, hitting the energy plant, radio tower, and gas station. Afterwards, a fight broke out at the border, with both sides returning with losses. * June 25th, 2115: The USS Winfall is attacked by an experimental MEB railgun tank. ** Fighting breaks out at the DMZ and explosions are exchanged by both sides. Casualties high and progress low, both parties retreated under the cover of night and artillery. ** USS Winfall sinks to the ocean floor. ** In the North, a news-radio channel plays the following message: ".. Following the sinking of the USS Winfall, a US general by the name of Charles Hoover has gone missing, alongside his wife, two sons, and daughter. It appears as if the US has a warrant out for information on his whereabouts for $70. We'll keep you posted on this story as it develops.." * June 27th, 2115: New Atlanta Justice Department bombed ** Former Mayor: Jeb Lackey was killed by MEB for working with the Reds secretly. ** Everyone in the meeting room at the New Atlanta Justice Department was killed. False news comes out on the radio and newspapers to prevent the spread of the incident. * June 28th-July 3th, 2115: The Ring Road: In the foggy and humid night, the two Reds (Cinna and Och1) ambushes the MEB convoy, destroying the Humvee and damaging the MEB's Morale. * June 30th, 2115: MEB checkpoints are constructed around Southside. * July 4th, 2115: USCPF bomber flies over Southside. (Birth of New Atlanta and US Independence Day) ** The Pharmacy, Post Office, and all of the MEB checkpoints are completely or somewhat destroyed. ** USCPF Bomber is shot down by an MEB AA emplacement. The bomber crashes into the farm nearby. ** After the bombing, a skirmish at the border ensued, resulting in a stalemate. ** With the Pharmacy gone, the PRTM, THS and MEB start to hand out medical supplies to the injured. ** People of Southside grew angry on the US and its military. ** Civilian reported that Charles Hoover was in the sewers of Northside. * July 5th, 2115: USCPF tanks and trucks assemble at Whitman Bay. ** The USCPF's APC's and trucks fall back to protect the tanks and trucks in Whitman Bay. ** MEB APC's fall back from Fort Wilmington, possibly fleeing the area. ** A US Officer escorted by his private (swatman) in Whitman Bay met two Reds (Rylocke and Reeshuag) and both of them revealed that Hoover is working with the MEB. ** After reporting to Fort Shad commanders, they planned to arrest Charles Hoover if the story is true. ** The DarkAfter the bombings and the fight on the bridge, MEB morale has gone down significantly and bodies around the bridge were cleaned except the ones on the bridge that it deemed for people unsafe to walk or drive through. This is known as Dark Days. ** The man on the Southside Radio was nervous while speaking about the movement. * July-XX, 2115: MEB helps TIFEPOL repair their department and make their relationships positive. ** A mysterious figure appeared, watching the MEB soldiers on top of the apartment in Southside during their departure. One of the soldiers saw the figure. After reporting to the Captain, the mysterious figure disappeared. * June-July XXth, 2115: UEBC declares war on Brazil. ** RCO forces are sent to the East Coast. ** Incursion in the Northern Passage; UEBC plans to prevent Brazilian naval blockades in the North. * July 14th, 2115: Wildfire in the forests near Fort Wilmington. * July XXth, 2115: Charles Hoover and his family are killed. (This is known to be false by US Officials, who had a Green Beret team kidnap him and his family, and found him out to be an MEB spy named Moreno, who had the Winfall remain in place for the purpose of sinking it with a railgun tank. From him, they found out about the hidden MEB bunker and artillery emplacement.) * In the North, a news-radio channel plays the following message: "..We've received reports that very early this morning, Commander Charles Hoover attempted to run a US border checkpoint into the PRT. The source reports that the Commander and his family were killed in their van as they rushed the border..." The radio announcer's voice is different, a more confident sounding individual has taken the place of the regular announcer. News of his strange death circulates through the South. (The different announcer is a US Green Beret.) * July XXth: Three MEB soldiers were M.I.A that night, they were taken by RCO agents while the soldiers sleep. Three soldiers were presumed to be dead for the MEB, but RCO captured three of them. ** Several Soldiers arrived to the Fort and nothing was assigned in the reinforcements and transfers, making rumors. This made a paranoia to the troops, but the major said "Its just a messed up paperwork". ** Small squad of PRTM investigated the incident of civilian presence from the local ruins and found 3 times gallons of illegal dew. After the incident, they turned the Dew to the TIFEPOL at the JD and returned to the Fort. ** RCO Partisans and Reds ambushed the MEB fireteam on the roads. Two were killed and one crippled, the rest of the MEB Soldiers cried for mercy after they surrendered. The MEB Assistant and the NCO were captured. *** Interrogation: The RCO interrogator: Kimple lied the NCO that he offers him protection, asylum, and money for him and his family, it was secretly recorded and sent to Agent "Gold". * July 8th: PRTM Artillery fire rained on Fort Shad, destroying the Fort. ** Part of the town destroyed including trailer parks, a market, and a gas station outside of Whitman. ** Some of the PRTM Artillery shells were unexploded after it hits the ground. *** Unexploded shell lands near the house in Northside outside of Fort Shad. ** US Army Captain Alias has ordered to retreat from the Fort due to extreme damage to the fort and its facilities. ** MEB reinforcements introduce overabundance of supplies to the South. *** This includes battle tanks, ISVs, and so forth. ** US Combat helicopters whiz past Whitman Bay. *** One of these attacked Fort Wilmington. * June-July XXth: Tornado hits Southside. ** The tornado crosses the river into the North. MEB and PRTM troops are tasked with helping the affected residents in Southside. * July 8th-XXth: The Reds grouped at the forest and decided to sent a package that was filled with dead MEB NCO pictures by a flying drone. ** MEB guards spotted the bag thinking it was a bomb and sent a bomb suit soldier. ** Reds ambushed the MEB, grenade damages the Fort's basketball court door. ** Two Reds killed and Jahseh captured by MEB. One Red soldier: Seth is M.I.A. ** MEB Special Forces were recorded and sent to the Red, named: Illinois. * July 8th-XXth: A convoy of APCs and cargo trucks leave Fort Wilmington, not to return. * July XX: The Reds take control of Southside. ** Jack Camacho and a group of Reds storm the radio announcer's room in the middle of a broadcast. Jack tells the citizens that they've been lied to, then reveals himself. ** Riots happen after the news spreads. Mortar fire strikes the Justice Department and Fort Wilmington. ** All high ranking officers in the PRT Military and TIFEPOL are arrested, while low-ranking members are permitted to flee. * July 9th-XXth: USCPF Convoy heads for the bridge with Infantry units, escorted by RCO and DEcorps soldiers. ** UEBC Kingfisher lands and drops off supplies for the troops ** USCPF Built small tents around the island. ** US-RCO Conference in the Border Building. ** Starting point of the Invasion. * July XXth: GCSA surveyed the damaged the war had done. ** US Civilians were told to fled further north from the threat from the MEB and PRTM. ** GCSA helped homeless people in the Trailer Park. ** Refugee Camp near the Chapel for Homeless and Refugees was named: "Camp Hope". * July XXth: GCSA establishes radio station out of Red Rocket Radio (RRR). * July XXth: New Atlanta Riots started by Reds. ** MEB raided the unused sewers of New Atlanta which is abandoned and emptied by the Reds. ** Reds starts to take key points around New Atlanta, fortifying them. ** Multiple Civilians and Soldiers of the PRT and the MEB were assassinated by the Reds. ** PRT Battalions backed the Reds and other soldiers supported the MEB. ** In the DMZ Bridge in Halfmoon River, RCO Marine talked to Blake about the Riots going on in New Atlanta. * July XXth: PRT Officer Captain Decker, PRT other PRTM troopers, and the 554th Engineer Battalion desert the PRT, creating a split of the PRTM. ** Captain Decker defected to the Reds after hearing Jack's Speech and Announcement.. * July XXth: MEB Railgun Tank and a Convoy were ambushed by the Reds and GB. ** Reds lost eight members bravely and vainly. ** MEB convoy personnel were killed in their vehicles. ** Justice Department Roof and Front destroyed by a lone Red on the roof trying to destroy the Tank. ** Bridge almost finish Repairs. ** MEB troops fled to the forests, witnessing the tank's destruction. ** Multiple buildings damaged ** Morale Boosts for the MEB and PRTM in the Fort. ** Railgun Tank destroyed due to malfunctions to the main gun. * July XXth: The Reds sets up defenses in the farm fields in Southeast to prevent MEB threats. ** Revealed to have a helicopter with a helipad. ** US and original CDF flag raised in the farm field. * July XXth: The Reds and the MEB in the Forts negotiated until gunfire erupted. ** The Reds retreated to Southside. ** Two Red Operatives killed in the fort. ** MEB lost four soldiers. ** Red Operative Necrosint's Radio has gone silent, killed or captured by the MEB. ** Kimple Dispatches RCO Royal Marines Squad. ** Red Hostage killed in-combat. ** Reds lost eight men and women. (3 MEB brutal kills) *** Red Medic: Valerie Court executed ruthlessly. *** Dale Rickenson brutally stabbed in the temple(?). *** David Nozov surprised attacked, shot many times, and fell off the roof. ** Supplies captured by MEB from the deceased Reds. ** Two surviving Reds, Devin and Jahseh. ** Willburn the PRTM defector was captured by the MEB, while Daniel Sanders was Captured. ** Kimple was K.I.A during the fighting due to organ failure, poisoned by the MEB while Red Daniel was alive. * Early August: New Atlanta Riots turns to a stalemate. ** MEB General Francisco Santos goes missing outside of Southside. ** General Mateus, Senator Carl Barton, and Thomas Cale were killed in the conflict in New Atlanta. ** PRTM Convoy were heading for Southside to face the US forces and the Reds at the bridge. ** Civilians inside Southside were recommended to evacuate from the town. * Early August: PRTM NCO Sergeant "Flies" left the army, took some stuff with him, and left for the tunnels or for the town. He left a note on the M750 Military truck and they assumed that he was a undercover Red. * Early August: MEB soldiers lead by Captain Victor ate their last supper in the Fort before their deaths. When they are done with their meals, they charged outside of the fort and attacks the Reds. The soldiers who are attacking the Reds outside of the Fort were killed, but their last tenacious demeanor was not forgotten by the people and the survivors including Captain Victor. * August XXth: The Commander of the Fort sends a courier and a PRT rebel to the Reds in order to sue peace and let the PRTM defenders, grunts, and others to lay their arms and return home. (End of Deep Six Singleverse Events, but Deep Six Afterlore is continued) * US Army captured Southside. * Reds, RCO, DeCorp and the USCPF win the battle of Halfmoon. * The PRTM and MEB Loyalist were gone, but not forgotten. Remembered by the people of America. * Southside occupied by USA after Jack Camacho turned the town over to the US. * Invasion of PRT begins in late July or early August. * Bridge Repaired. * MEB and PRTM retreated from the Halfmoon Region. * US Military reestablished their base on Fort Wilmington and rebuilt checkpoints with captured MEB tanks, APCs, and Humvees. Early August * USCPF Establish their forces around Southside, they begin patrolling the area and provide as a temporary police force for Southside whilst the GSP set up in Southside * The USCPF enter Fort Wilmington and begin cleaning up the wrecked part of the prison * A USCPF APC delivers supplies to the Fire station to aid survivors * The USCPF forces in Southside plan to repair and camp in the destroyed MEB checkpoints as an alternative besides Fort Wilmington * MEB Warships from Brazil move to the coastline around New Atlanta, they begin bombarding the defensive positions of the PRTM Rebels and The Reds. * The USA and UEBC sends their own force of warships to the coastline to fight the MEB warships, a battle ensues. * The USCPF attack the MEB Warships with cannon fire and draw the MEB's attention away. This gives time for the PRTM Rebels and the Reds to place artillery near the coast, which is fired upon the warships. * The MEB pulls their fleet out from the battle. The USA and UEBC fleet wins the battle. 2120's-2170's Edit * 212/3X: PRT Government was fully defeated by the US and allies. ** Reds receive veteran benefits and treatment. ** Reds organization disbanded. ** Jack Camacho becomes the Mayor of Reno, Nevada and upheld the values of the CDF from decades ago. * 2122: Captain Victor was promoted to General of the Army. ** Stalemate settles in the war, halting the war. ** War between the US and Brazil officially ends. * 2142: The MEB and the US make amends. ** MEB concentrates on the conquest of South America on Brazil's neighbors. ** US and MEB resume trade. * 2120's-2160's: Buildings in North and South of the region of Halfmoon rises as the reconstruction rebuilds the Chatham County. 2180's Edit * Last original Red passes away.